


A Little Tied Up

by Emcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fanart, Flash Fic, Humor, Spock is a Little Shit (Star Trek), Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Jim's gotten himself into some trouble on Risa and tries to communicate his distress to Spock. Only he's a bit busy.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kelvinverse Risa Shore Leave





	A Little Tied Up

_"Spock? Hey Spock! I'm in a bit of a jam here! I went out to this club and I met this woman. Okay, it was two women..._ **_Three_ ** _women. It was two women and a man. One woman, one man and a non-binary person. All of them were_ **_hot_** _. We agreed on a safe word, but once I was cuffed to the headboard, they took my stuff and ran out! Thankfully, I was able to get to the comm. You don't want to know how I dialled. Well maybe you do. I'm kind of proud of it. Anyway, I need you to come and get me. Spock, can you hear me? I can hear heavy breathing on the other end._

_...._

_I swear if you're taking soil samples or something, I'm going to be really ticked off. Spock!_ **_Spock!_** _"_

Nyota raised her rumpled head, looking around for the source of the slightly tinny voice. "Did you hear someone yelling your name?"

Spock's face had the blissed out expression a Vulcan only got with a combination of chocolate and pleasant physical activity, both of which he'd had in abundance. "The most salient fact is I have yet to hear you yell my name, something that must be rectified."

Across the resort, Jim heard the sounds of his chocolate-drunk First Officer make his Communications Officer scream. With a mixture of pride and irritation, he wondered if he could manage to call Bones and just how much teasing he'd get. 


End file.
